penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Templat:Japanese episode list/doc
:Lists that only want to list titles and air dates, etc, without including summaries can remove , which will remove the colored line separator and any cell coloring. Parameters ; Notes * † - Any field (except LineColor and TopColor) will display an empty cell if it is defined but empty. * ‡ - At least one of EnglishTitle, RomajiTitle, or KanjiTitle must be defined. This shows how the template appears with all parameters defined ( and are not shown, since they don't output text): Using the template Optional parameters such as Aux1 and RTitle should only be listed if they are used in the table. This helps avoid confusion when a parameter is filled out on only some entries. If a parameter is not filled out, it will result in an empty table cell being displayed. An additional episode entry can be added to a List of episodes by copying the following code (be sure to prune unused parameters): Note that this only inserts a section of a wikitable which must be opened and closed: Alternatively, you may wish to bring attention to the closing wikitable tag, so it doesn't accidentally get deleted or moved to the wrong spot: |} Example This entry (episode 1 of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; note that the episode list actually uses the variant template ): | ShortSummary = The SOS Brigade previews their movie of questionable quality. In the movie, Mikuru Asahina stars as a time-travelling waitress from the future who must engage in fights with Yuki Nagato, who is playing as an alien-magician. Mikuru has sworn to protect a young man, played by Itsuki Koizumi, but a love-triangle ensues with both Mikuru and Yuki vying for Itsuki's affections. Kyon is the narrator of the movie, while Haruhi Suzumiya is the director. }} Would appear as follows (shown without a table header): Sublists Occasionally, when dealing with a very long series, you may wish to break the list up into separate sublists. When doing so, the list should be broken at season breaks. These can be hard to determine for anime series; a good source for them is Japanese or English season box sets if any have been released; otherwise, other good indicators include opening and closing theme song changes or, failing all else, just breaking the list up into chunks of approximately 26 episodes. Sublists should be named as "List of X'' episodes (season ''y)", and transcluded onto the main list to prevent ending up with two lists of duplicate information. For sublist pages, you should use for each episode, where "List of ''X episodes" is the name of the main episode list. So, for instance, if you're working on List of D.Gray-man episodes, you would split it into List of D.Gray-man episodes (season 1) and List of D.Gray-man episodes (season 2), and each episode on the sublist would use . When transcluded onto the main list, this template strips out any summaries and alternates the background row color between light and dark gray, depending on the value of }, but any custom } coloring is left intact. For episodes breaking this alternation, use instead. For the purpose of transclusion, each sublist should make use of tags, with the opening tag just after the "Episode list" or "List of episodes" header, and the closing tag at the very end of the episode list. This prevents the lead, external links, references, templates, categories, interwiki links, and all other unnecessary information from being transcluded onto the main list. When transcluding onto the main list, you should make use of . For example, referring to D.Gray-man again, the main list would have the following code under the "Episode list" header: Season 1 Season 2 Note the colon (':) at the beginning of the transclusions (for example, : a redlink to a nonexistent template. Tips It may be helpful to include a hidden message that will appear when someone edits the article, placed above the table headers and under the article section, such as: Episodes This message won't be visible when normally viewing the article. A message such as this notes where one can get help for the template. Microformat Episode list templates * Wikipedia:WikiProject Television/Episode coverage * ** * ** Sub-pages Category:Japanese television navigational boxes Category:WikiProject Television templates Category:WikiProject Anime and manga templates Category:Anime and manga templates fr:Modèle:Liste d'épisodes japonais pt:Predefinição:Lista de episodios/anime ru:Шаблон:Список серий аниме th:แม่แบบ:ตอนของการ์ตูนญี่ปุ่น vi:Tiêu bản:Danh sách tập tiếng Nhật